Twisted Innocence
by ChaosWithImagination
Summary: Jamie returns for winter break after two years in school. Jack has waited patiently for the return of the boy who first believed in him. but when Jamie return quite changed, will Jack be able to help his friend regain what he has lost? JamieFrost. My first try. Please review. Thank you!
1. An Unhappy Reunion

An Unhappy Reunion

Jack crouched on a bough, hugging his staff to himself. He was trying to keep still but he began to unconsciously bounce again. He had been waiting for this day with so much mixed feelings that he thought he was going crazy. His memory spun him back in time.

_Two years ago. _

_"Hey Jack," a voice called out to him. He broke into a huge grin and swoop down from the skies to land lightly on Jamie's windowsill. The boy, now sixteen was heading off to college. "I just wanted to tell you I am leaving tomorrow." Jack hid is disappointment behind a smile. _

_"I hope that you have a good time there," Jack said his smile feeling wooden on his face. Jamie smiled a knowing smile at him. _

_"Don't worry Jack. I won't forget you." Dark eyes no longer looked up at him but instead straight into his own blue ones. But they still held that innocent childlike wonder in them. Jack felt tears welling up. He laughed them off and tried to wipe them away incognito. He jumped when he felt Jamie hug him. Still after so many years, he hadn't gotten used to being held. He hugged back the boy. _

_"I won't forget you too Jamie," he whispered. _

_Jamie had left the next day as he said. Jack was able to frost the car window as Jamie drove out of Burgess and into the wide world. Jack felt as if his heart had left him. _

The sound of a car driving up the Bennett house made Jack bounce even more. He kept his promise to Jamie. He had never forgotten him. How could he forget the first child to see him? To touch him. But had Jamie kept his promise. Did he remember Jack? Or did the life outside of Burgess and the fact that Jamie had grown up and was now two years older meant that he no longer believed?

Jack heard voices at the front of the house. He wanted to go and spy and catch a glimpse of Jamie but he could not bring up the courage to do so. Jamie's bedroom window was open and the Jack could see right into the room. He would wait here. Jamie was bound to come to his room sometime.

What seemed like hours later Jack saw the door to Jamie's bedroom open. He rose to a crouch in anticipation. The person came in, hefting two suitcases which they dropped carelessly by the bed. The person then unslung their jacket and threw it equally carelessly on the bed. The person made a slow walk around the room, taking in everything from ceiling to floor. Then the person reached the window. Jack's mouth twisted in what can only be described as an anticipatory grimace. The person stopped to touch the curtains and run a finger along the windowsill. It was definitely a male somebody, but the face was still not clear. Then the boy looked up and right at Jack.

Brown eyes locked with blue ones. The boy's jaw dropped. Jack's jaw mirrored the fall. '_Beautiful_' the word echoed in Jack's mind. It was Jamie. He would not forget those eyes anywhere. But the rest of Jamie was not so Jamie. The boy was tall now. Jack could spy the outlines of muscles elegantly framed by the boy's jersey. His hair was cut into messy spikes. His eyes were rimmed dark by eyeliner and his nails were painted black. Jamie took a step closer to the window, his face still mirroring disbelief. The sun glinted of the single eyebrow piercing, the lone spike in his bottom lip and the black spike that graced his left ear lobe. Jack felt even more weightless than normal as he floated down to rest familiarly on Jamie's windowsill. They both ran long looks up and down each other.

"Jack," the boy whispered. His voice had taken on a faint melodic deepness. "Jack Frost?" Jack nodded. Jamie reached out slowly and touched Jack's face. He shook his head then broke out into a huge smile. Jack smiled back and laughed.

"Jamie Bennett," he said in way of greeting, tilting his head the way the usually did when he used to visit the boy.

Suddenly the smile dropped off Jamie's face. Jack looked confused.

"Jamie? What's wrong Jamie?" he asked.

Jamie's face twisted into something ugly. He looked like he was trying to hold back tears. He gave a half sob and shoved Jack out the window. Jack spiraled back off the windowsill. He heard the windows slammed shut and the sound of the curtains being pulled. He caught himself before he landed and flew back up to Jamie's window.

"Jamie! Jamie!" he called, "What wrong Jamie?" There was no answer. He called again and even knocked lightly on the window pane. Silence answered him. He sighed and hung his head. What the heck was wrong with Jamie? He opened his mouth to call again but decided against it. He cast one more look at Jamie's window then began to slowly move off. Then on an impulse he flew back, touched his hand to Jamie's window and frosted the glass over with intricate patterns. As he flew away he hoped that Jamie would see them and know that his old friend was still there for him.


	2. Midnight Nightmares

Midnight Nightmares

Jack spent the next two weeks torn between leaving Jamie alone and going back to see him. He was hurt that Jamie had pushed away and out of a window. But it hurt even more that Jamie hadn't answered him when he called. He had returned the day after it happened but the windows remained closed and the curtains drawn. Jack had knocked lightly on the glass, but no one had answered. No wanting to accept that deep feeling of dread that settled in his stomach he had come back the day after that; then the day after that. But after five days of drawn curtains Jack forced himself to stop passing by Jamie's house to see it they would open. He forced himself o believe that despite the fact that the boy saw him, he wanted to forget him. Forcing himself to believe that hurt more than anything else. Because even if Jamie wanted to forget Jack Frost, Jack Frost could not forget him.

Jack shook himself out of his musing and got back to his job. It was already the end of November and he had to get busy reminding everyone that winter was coming. Plus the other guardians were starting to pick up on his weird behavior. The last time he was with them, Tooth didn't even stick her fingers into his mouth; not even once. He knew then that he wasn't hiding his pain as well as he thought. So he put in extra effort to laugh and carry on in his normal mad way. He swooped touched his staff to the tall spire of a monument in Russia, before he jumped into the air and called for the wind to take him home.

Burgess lay quietly under snow that gleamed sliver in the moonlight. Jack broke into a smile as he lighted to the Stature of Thaddeus Burgess and took a slow pan of the town. He found himself gazing in the direction of Jamie's house. He shook his head and turned away quickly. He rose up in the air intending to fly off in the opposite direction when he stopped. 'It couldn't hurt to check right?' he thought to himself. Then before he could un-convince himself, he shot towards Jamie's house.

Jack sat in the tree outside Jamie's house with his mouth set in a crooked grin. The window was open! Jamie's bed was in its usual place so jack could see the figure of the boy illuminated by the moonlight. '_Beautiful_'. The word ran through his mind again. He didn't even try to stop it. 'He is beautiful," Jack whispered. He saw Jamie toss about a bit on the bed then settle back with face toward the window. His forehead was creased with worry lines. The Jamie frowned and muttered something. Jack's heart clenched. Jamie was having a bad dream! He leapt from the tree and glided into the room. He walked softly toward the bed and stood to one side, to let the light in so he could see the boy's face better. The worry lines were gone and Jamie's face was peaceful once again. Jack sat down on the bed. He leaned against his staff, his face once again falling into that crooked grin. Jamie stirred as bit then settled down again. Jack felt a sudden urge to hug the boy. Instead he reached out his hand and gently touched the boy's hair. It was incredibly soft despite looking so spiky. Jack dipped his fingers deeper into Jamie's hair, reveling in the feel of it on his fingertips. He found himself tracing out Jamie's eyebrows and brushing his fingers along Jamie's jaw. He couldn't figure out why he was doing it. But touching Jamie made him feel almost giddy with happiness. He circled the boy's nose then he hesitated. He looked as Jamie's lips and then almost reverently he brushed his fingertips over them. Just then Jamie's eyes snapped open. The boy pulled back from him and began to scream.

"Jamie!" Jack yelled. But the boy was beyond hearing.

"Stop! Stop!" Jamie screamed, pushing further away, "Please. Don't do it! I swear I won't tell! Please!" The boy began to break down into tears, gathering up the sheets to himself. Jack felt his heart clench inside him, 'What was Jamie talking about?' He forced himself to tune out the screams and look at Jamie properly. The boy's eyes were un-seeing. He was caught in sleep; somewhere between wake and this fresh nightmare.

Jack tossed his staff on the ground and clambered toward the frantic boy.

"Jamie! Jamie! It's me Jack," Jack shouted at him, "It's me Jamie! Don't be scared!"

Jamie didn't hear him. He was just sitting there, huddled against the headboard with sheet drawn up around him like a shield. He kept muttering randomly.

"Please don't do it! Stop. Please. I won't tell. I won't tell. Leave me alone! Please!" Jamie's eyes were wild with fear. Jack reached over and pulled the boy into a hug.

Jamie resisted at first then let himself be drawn into the hug. He remained tense though and began whimpering in his arms. Jack began rubbing the boy's back and making soothing noises.

"It's ok Jamie. It's ok. I won't hurt you. Don't be scared ok? Please Jamie," he begged. Eventually he felt Jamie's body relax and suddenly the boy slumped, his head resting on Jack's chest. Jack pushed him back gently and cupped Jamie's face in his hands.

"Jamie?" he asked softly. Jamie jerked up and Jack felt a warm rush of sensation pass through him. He flung open his eyes not realizing that they had closed. It was only when he found himself staring into wide brown eyes did he realize he was kissing Jamie.


	3. A Bit of Healing

A Bit Of Healing

Jamie jerked out of the nightmare by a sudden rush un-explained joy. He had been fighting the sleep he knew would come eventually. He didn't want to go to sleep. All his dreams held for him were nightmares. What was worst was the nightmares were not some random event that changed into bad dreams. His nightmares came from memories. Memories that were so painful that it took his breath away when they broke through his mental walls and flooded his mind. That made him immobile with fear, disgust and shame. So he had lain on his bed, with his eyes shut stubbornly, forcing himself to think of happy thoughts. Strangely images of Jack filled his mind. He could see the cocky winter spirit wearing that mischievous smile in his mind's eye. He could not believe that he had actually seen and touched Jack that day. Jack was still as amazing and handsome as he remembered him two years ago. So full of life, so innocent. Just the way Jamie had been if not for… He gritted his teeth and forced himself to block out the tide of memories trying to destroy him. He summoned images of Jack back into his mind and with those images playing in his mind he eventually fell asleep.

In his dreams he was ten years old again, flying with Jack, laughing at the top of his lungs. He loved to hear the white haired teen laugh with him. It was the most beautiful sound in the world. Then all of a sudden Jack lost his grip on him and Jamie was falling, falling and landed hard on a rough surface. He jerked back up in horror. It was all dark and smelt weird. He recognized the touch of the rough surface and knew what was coming. He looked up into the sky for Jack, but the sky was empty. He could hear them coming; shadows within shadows. He fought to wake up from this nightmare but he couldn't. He had never felt so helpless. He wanted to scream as the shadows surrounded him and taunting him with words he never wanted to hear again. Then out of the shadows something brushed his lips. That was all it took for memories to rise up and burst out into him again. He pulled back, mind going numb from the sudden influx of long held back pain and terror. He opened his mouth and began to scream.

He tried to fight, but they were stronger. They were always stronger. He tried to run, but he only for a few feet. He begged them to let him go. He heard a dim voice calling to him. It sounded like Jack. But he couldn't be sure. It could just be a trick in this nightmare. He felt them grabbing at him and he curled into sitting ball. The screams began to die in his throat, he still begged, hoping to be left alone. Someone was pulling at him. He felt his body begin to go numb with the feeling of fear and helplessness. The person pulled him into an embrace. He whimpered with fear, anticipating what was to come. But instead the someone was rubbing his back. Soothing sounds began to pierce the haze of terror. He focused on the soothing sounds and felt himself begin to come out of the nightmare. His body felt so weak. He slumped into the arms of the person that held him. He felt gentle but cold hands hold his face in either side. He jerked up. And felt a sudden rush of happiness that struck into him like a shard of solid light. He opened his eyes to look into wide frosty blue eyes. He felt his heart stop then race up till it was beating almost painfully. He realized the source of his un-explained happiness. He was kissing Jack Frost.

Jack's eyes mirrored disbelief and a fearful kind of awe. Jamie knew he should pull away. But he didn't want to. He wanted this to last as long as it could. '_Gosh Jack's lips are so soft. Cold but soft_," Jamie said to himself. He wanted to grab the winter spirit and crush those lips with his own. But he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't do that to Jack. Could not destroy the innocence hidden in those eyes.

Instead he pulled back slightly and said in a sleepy confused voice, "Jack?" His lips were still close enough to brush Jack's. Jack pulled back a little quickly. But he didn't let go of Jamie's face. He broke into a smile.

"Yeah Jamie, it's me. It's ok Jamie. It was just a bad dream," Jack said, nodding in time to his words. Jamie's heart sank. '_If only it was a dream Jack_,' he muttered in his head. Outwardly he nodded slowly like someone who had now come out a sleep trance and was still trying to find their bearings.

Jack suddenly looked up and gave worried glance at Jamie's bedroom door. Jamie followed the winter spirit's gaze. He was confused then it hit him.

"Don't worry Jack," Jamie said almost laughing, "My parents are not home. They needed some time alone I guess." Jack gave him a curious look.

Jamie actually laughed this time, "They still have to get used to the look."

"Why? I think you look beautiful," Jack blurted out.

Jamie felt his heart skip a beat. _Jack thought he was beautiful_! A panicked look crossed Jack's face. Jamie saw the look and tried to easy Jack's discomfort.

"Thanks Jack. Sophie's been dying to see how I look. She was the only one that knew I was gonna make some drastic changes," Jamie said.

Jack grinned, "I am sure that she would love it." Then he suddenly seemed to realize that he was still holding Jamie's face. His hands dropped to his side. "I'm sorry Jamie; I didn't realize I was holding you for so long."

'_You could hold me forever Jack frost_' The words almost blurted out of Jamie's lips but instead he laughed again. "That's ok. I didn't realize it either."

The two had a moment of mildly awkward silence, then Jack slid off the bed.

"I should be going," he said in a low voice, "I could ask Sandy to run some dream sand into your room, if you wanted."

Jamie watched as Jack picked up his staff from the floor. As Jack turned to the window and crouched slightly to fly out, Jamie grabbed his hand.

"Stay," Jamie said, not bothering to his the desperation in his voice. He was desperate. He wanted, no, he needed Jack with him. "Stay with me Jack. I'm scared."

He saw Jack turn his head back a little toward him. Jamie experienced one moment of pure fright. He didn't want Jack to leave him. Jack was the only person in such a long time that could actually touch him without sparking intense feelings of disgust and hatred. Then Jack sighed and leaned the staff against Jamie's dresser.

"Alright Jamie. I will stay," Jack said smiling. Jamie almost passed out with happiness. Jack looked around the room. "Where am I going to sit?"

Jamie pulled the boy onto the bed. Then he pulled the sheets over them. Jack struggled into a semi-sitting position, his face a mask of concern.

"Jamie, I can't stay in bed with you. I can't keep you warm, only cold!" Jack exclaimed. Jamie snuggled over to the immortal teen and positioned himself so that his head was resting comfortably on Jack stomach.

"Shut up Jack," he mumbled, "You always keep me warm."


	4. Heart Warmings

Heart Warmings

Jack woke to find himself alone on the bed. He had a brief moment of panic, the last thing he remembered was Jamie pulling him into bed and lying on him. A warmth had spread from the place where Jamie's head lay till his whole body felt flushed. What if something happened while he was asleep? He glanced around the room until he saw Jamie sitting at his dresser. He gave a silent sigh of relief to see the boy looking normal and not frightened out of his wits. Jamie glanced over to the bed, the sunlight glinting off the piercing in his bottom lip. Jack's stomach did a flip. That piercing somehow made Jamie look fiercely ethereal.

"Hey Jack, glad to see you are up," Jamie said smiling at him. Jack got out of bed and made his way over to the dresser.

"What are you doing? Jack asked watching Jamie pour some clear thick liquid into his hands, and then run the stuff through his hair.

"Getting dressed to meet Sophie," Jamie said, getting up and moving around Jack so that he could stand in front of his full length mirror, "I told she was coming to meet me today right?"

Jack nodded while Jamie used the stuff to spike up his hair. He then wiped his hands in a towel and tilted his head side to side.

"What do you think?" Jamie asked.

"You look amazing Jamie," Jack blurted out, then wished he could take back those words. He could not let Jamie know about these feeling he was having, what would Jamie think about him?

Jamie apparently didn't think anything weird about the words. He simply smiled and went back to his dresser and got out the same small black spike earring.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Jack asked wincing when Jamie put the earring in. Jamie laughed.

"Only when I got it done and it had to heal. Now it doesn't hurt at all," Jamie said with smile and flicked the earring with his finger. The motion made Jack's heart flutter. '_What is going on with me_?' Jack wondered, '_I spend one night with Jamie and I feel like I just want to be with him all the time. What is going to happen to me when he goes back to school?_'

Jamie suddenly got serious and took Jack's hand. Jack almost dropped his staff. Jamie had his head a little bowed and began fiddling with Jack's fingers, as if he was nervous.

"Jack, I…" he paused then took a breath, "Jack I wanted to say how much I appreciate you staying with me last night. I don't know what happened, or why I was so crazy. But you made me feel so safe. I felt like no bad dream could ever touch me when you were with me." Jamie paused and then looked him right in the eye, "I know it is weird that I should be this age and still believe in you. But I do believe in you Jack Frost. And I am glad I believe. I don't ever want to stop believing. I won't ever stop believe in you Jack. Never."

Jack felt tears well up in his eyes. He didn't know what to say.

"Jamie," he breathed then felt choked up. He cleared his throat.

"Jamie," he began again, "You were the first child to believe in me. Because of you I wasn't lonely anymore. I won't ever let anything hurt you as long as it is in my power to stop it Jamie. I will always be here for you. Even if you ever stop believing in me, I will still watch over you. I will never leave you Jamie. Never."

Jamie bent his head and when he looked back up; his eyes were glistening with tears. It was the most beautiful thing Jack had ever seen. Jack lifted Jamie's hand and took it between both of his.

"Thank you Jamie Bennett," he whispered and kissed the boy's hand. Jack felt Jamie's hand go limp. He glanced up in alarm to see Jamie covering his face with his other hand.

"Jamie!" Jack exclaimed. '_What have I done_?' Jack chided himself, '_I made Jamie cry_!' He opened his mouth to apologize, when Jamie suddenly pulled his hand away, grabbed Jack and buried his face the winter spirit's shoulder. Jack felt the warmth of Jamie's tears through the material. He wrapped his arms around the boy, not caring that his staff clattered to the floor. He pulled Jamie closer to him, resting his cheek on Jamie's head.

"It's ok Jamie," he said over and over, caressing the back of the boy's head with his fingers, "It's ok." Jamie's sobs grew less and less and finally they stopped. But the boy did not pull away from him; instead he looked up and Jack and smiled at him. The smile warmed Jack up inside more than anything else had in a long time. He never wanted to stop gazing into those bright brown eyes. Jamie leaned again onto Jack. Jack felt him fiddling with the end waist end his hoodie.

"Jack?" Jamie asked, his voice still carrying a hint of tears.

"Yes Jamie," Jack replied snuggling his nose discretely into the boy's hair.

"Thank you," Jamie said softly.

Jack tilted Jamie's head up so that the boy could look into his eyes. Then he smiled and brushed away non-existent wayward strand of hair.

"Anytime Jamie."


	5. Happier Times

Happier Times

"Jamie! Sophie's here!" Jamie jerked his head towards the door. He felt Jack's body shake and heard the chuckle of the winter spirit.

"Go ahead Jamie," Jack said, "I catch you later ok?" Jamie reluctantly pulled away from Jack, but didn't let go of his hand. Jack bent over to pick up his staff. He twirled it around and then turned towards the window. He looked at his hand then at Jamie and raised his eyebrow. Jamie swallowed hard then blurted out.

"Promise me Jack," he said.

"Anything Jamie. What it is?" Jack asked looking curious.

"Promise me you will come back tonight. I…I don't want to be alone. Not after…." Jamie trailed off not knowing how to finish his sentence. He couldn't tell Jack what was the real reason behind his nightmare. The fact he was making Jack come back to him was bad enough. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He needed Jack Frost right now. Jack nodded with a smile.

"No problem Jamie. I will be here," Jack said. Only then did Jamie let go of his hand.

As Jack flew out of the window, Jamie rushed towards it.

"Jack," he yelled. The white haired teen glanced back at him, "What colour do I paint my nails?"

"Black," Jack yelled back and then was gone in a flurry of snowflakes. Jamie grinned and closed the window.

He turned just in time to see Sophie burst into his room and jump towards him.

"Woah there," Jamie said as his little sister plowed into him and send him sprawling onto the bed. Jamie felt a moment of panic; suppose Sophie triggered those feelings of disgust and hatred? He sighed in relief as he realized that his sister could touch him and he felt normal.

"You didn't meet me downstairs!" she yelled at him accusingly then stopped. Her jaw dropped and her eyes did a slow pan of his face. "Jamie…you look…SO FREAKING AWESOME!" Jamie grinned at her. She got off him and pulled him to a sitting position.

"You have one, two , three piercings!" she said touching each one lightly, "And you lined your eyes, and you spiked your hair. Gosh you look so cool. What about your nails?" She grabbed up his hands. Jamie pointed towards his dresser.

"I was just going to do them in black before I came down. Sorry Sophie, I got carried away. I wanted to look my best to meet you, you know," Jamie apologized. Sophie made a dismissive sound in her throat and then went to get the nail polish.

"For punishment, I will do your nails," She said plopping back down in front of him. Three nails later, Jamie saw his parents stand in the doorway. They glanced at Sophie and smiled then frowned as they realized what she was doing.

"Soph.." their mother began. Sophie looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey mom, Just doing Jamie's nails. Can we go out after? I wanna show Jamie how much the place has changed since he left. All my favorite haunts and stuff." Jamie saw the relief in his mother and the Father's face as they realized that Sophie just saved them from having to deal with him. His heart sank at their disapproval. Then he shook himself mentally. Why should he care? It's not like they were there for him when he needed them as a child. And it wasn't like he could come to them for help when _that_ happened. He forced the memories back into their cage.

"There we are, all done," Sophie said proudly. Jamie was surprised. He didn't realize that time had flown so fast. He looked at his nails and decided not to comment on the paint on his skin. To him they looked perfectly well done.

"Awesome Soph," he said blowing lightly on the nails, "So where did you say you were taking me?"

"You will just have to wait and see," Sophie said with a mischievous smile. Jamie shook his head and let his sister pull him off the bed and out the house.

Sophie hung on his arm and walked as if she was showing off her biggest accessory. Jamie didn't mind the looks of fascination and awe that they got as they walked through the park. He enjoyed hearing the shocked statements of; 'Who is that?' and the even more shocked; 'Is that Jamie Bennett?' Then things began to go downhill. Sophie led them right down the main street of the small town.

Jamie began to get uncomfortable. Ever since _that_ happened, he hated being in places where people could touch him. Despite being in a school he had managed to isolate himself, but here it was almost impossible. People jostled him; bumping into his body, making him clench his jaw. Then Sophie made as if to go into a mall. Jamie stopped suddenly making her skid forward. His heart was beginning to race. He stared at the entrance as if in a trance. The mere thought of being in that enclosed space with so many other people scared the daylights out of him. He couldn't go in. He would freak out if he went in.

"Jamie?" Sophie asked, "What's up? I just wanna visit one store you know. I'm not like those psycho women shoppers, if that is what you are afraid off?" Jamie looked into her eyes and saw the love and need for him to be there with her. The need for her brother to support her. Jamie swallowed his feelings and forced himself to smile.

"That's ok Sophie. You can visit how many stores you like. I'll come with you," Jamie said and he meant it. He would brave the mall for his sister. Even it meant him having a nervous breakdown while he was doing it. She smiled a warm smile that reached in a helped clear up some of the fear he was feeling. He knew he made the right choice. She pulled him into the mall. Jamie felt himself stiffen; he stared hard at the floor and then began taking silent deep breaths to steady himself. People thronged around him, each one that brushed past him, shaved a slice off his self control. Sophie led him into a jewelry store.

"What do you think?" she asked. Jamie looked up to see her pointing at something in the showcase. He came over and saw her pointing at a small spike earring a lot like his own. He could feel the eyes of the sales girl on him. He kept his head down trying to ignore her, cause if she came over he would bolt from that store. He shook himself and tried to act normal for Sophie's sake.

"It looks cool Sophie," He said smiling at her, "you gonna buy it?" Sophie nodded to him.

"I want to match, you know, with you," she said suddenly blushing, "Do you think that…that I am being kinda weird?" Jamie reached out and touched his sister's face.

"No I don't. I would love for you to match with me. I think it is cool, Soph," Jamie said. He watched as her face lit up and she excitedly bought the spike. Jamie rubbed his face hard when she wasn't looking. He was barely holding on here. But he had to; he wanted this day to be great for Sophie. He would endure whatever he had too to make sure she had the best day with her brother.

The rest of day went from bad to worse for Jamie. Sophie took him to lunch in her favorite restaurant; a small cottage themed thing. It was almost hell, sitting with so many people coursing around the tables. Jamie wanted to scream by the time he got out. But he kept his game face on. They went to a movie after and Jamie even allowed himself some silent screams in the dark. It helped him to not lose it on the way back. It was night by the time they got home. Surprisingly their parents were cool about it. Jamie was grateful for that. He was so on edge that he felt that if he had to deal with their disapproval that he would run out the house. He made it through the small talk Sophie made and through a shower. But as he lay in his bed watching the moon, he knew he couldn't take it anymore. He needed out.

He didn't even bother to take a coat; he just walked out the house. The air was cold but he didn't care. He needed the distraction of the cold to not let him think. To not let him feel the fear and disgust of the memories of all those people brushing against him. He rubbed his arms as if trying to rub away the memories. But it didn't work. The masses of people blurred into _those memories_. It wasn't masses of people but just five. Five thick strong bodies, pressed on him and around him and….. Jamie clutched his head in his hands and began to run. He needed to get away. His breath was becoming labored. Suddenly he tripped and fell hard on the ground. He looked up to see that he was in the forest near their house. The shadows around him shifted and then they merged into the shapes from his memory nightmare.

"No," his voice came out strangled. He shoved off the ground and ran stumbling away from the shadows. He tripped again and fell in a broken heap on the ground. The shadows seemed to close in on him. Voices and taunts broke through his mental barrier and flooded him. He groaned and curled into a ball. He shuddered, searching his mind for some hope. There was none; no one he could call for help. Suddenly a face popped into his head and a mischievous smile cleared away the shadows long enough for him to remember the one person he could call too for help.

"Jack," he said, his voice came out a whisper. The shadows began to crowd over him again, phantom hands reaching for him. He gave the shadows one look of pure horror and began screaming with all him might.

"JACK! JACK FROST! PLEASE. JACK! I NEED YOU! JACK! JACK!"


	6. Revelations from the Past

Revelations from the Past.

Jack flicked his staff and put the finishing touches of some sweet frost patterns on the light poles of Burgess, before he decided that that was going to be it for the night. He figured he had stayed away long enough for Jamie and Sophie to be back home from their day out together. He felt a bit nervous flying back to Jamie's house.

"A promise is a promise," Jack muttered to himself as he landed in the tree outside Jamie's window, "I always keep my promises." Yet he couldn't keep his heart from thumping away like a drum in his chest; nor could he stop himself from hoping that he would be allowed to sleep in Jamie's bed with the boy curled up around him. He looked into the window hoping to see Jamie there, but the room was dark. The curtains flowed out the window with a gust of breeze. Jack frowned. Something wasn't right. He flew down into the room. It was empty.

"Jamie?" he whispered holding his staff in front of him just in case something might leap out of the shadows. "Maybe they are not home yet?" Jack wondered out loud. Then he spotted Jamie's shoes and jacket hanging over a chair. 'Maybe Jamie wore something different?' he mused to himself. Yet still he couldn't shake the feeling that all was not well. He looked around and saw that the bedroom door was open. He frowned, and carefully walked out of Jamie's bedroom. He moved softly down the stairs and looked around in the Kitchen and living room areas.

"Jamie?" he called, "Where are you Jamie? It's me. Jack." There was no answer but an eerie kind of silence. He went back to the front room and then with a confused shake of his head opened the front door and stood on the porch. He rubbed the back of his head. _Where the hell was Jamie_? He looked up at the moon. "Do you know where Jamie is?" he asked the Man in Moon, not really expecting an answer. Suddenly, a moon beam shone out like a beacon. It flashed once in the direction of the forest then it went out. Jack stood with his mouth open for all of two seconds; then in a blast of snowflakes he flew off in the direction of the moonbeam.

The trees formed a thick black canopy. Jack could hardly see through them. He dove into them, weaving around the tall trunks. He was almost frantic. Man in Moon actually gave him a sign! Jamie must be in serious trouble! _Where was he_?

"Jamie!" he screamed, swooping over and under branches, ricocheting off others, "Jamie! Where are you Jamie? Answer me! It's Jack. Please Jamie! Help me find you!" He stopped on a tree branch panting and looking around furiously in the darkness. Then he heard it. A distant scream. Jack stood up straight. He would know that voice anywhere. Jamie was screaming his name.

"JAMIE!" Jack screamed, all his fear pouring into that one scream and propelling him faster than he ever flew before towards the sound. He landed hard on his knees besides a screaming Jamie. He tossed his staff aside and grabbed the boy. Jamie screamed anew and tried to fight him; pulling Jack's hands off. Jack fought him back, pulling Jamie into a tight embrace.

"Jamie! It's me. It's Jack. It's Jack," Jack kept saying over and over while he half wrestled; half rocked the terrified teen. Finally he heard Jamie stop screaming and the boy became still in his arms. He felt the way Jamie's body shuddered with each deep panicked breath.

"Jack? Is it really you?" Jamie asked his voice sounding very small and full of fear. Jack sat back, holding Jamie tight against him. He swallowed tears before he answered.

"Yes Jamie. It's me. It's Jack," Jack replied. Jamie gave a long sigh that made his body quiver in Jack's arms. Then the boy leaned his head against Jack's chest. Jack began to rub Jamie's back with one hand.

"It's ok," Jack said softly, "It just another nightmare, right? You'll be ok in the morning."

Jamie gave another long sigh then reached up within Jack's embrace to wipe his tears. He sighed again then he snuggled further into Jack's chest.

"It's not a nightmare Jack," he said his voice suddenly dull and lifeless, "It's a memory."

Jack frowned and tired to tilt the boy's face back so he could look into his eyes, but Jamie shook his head and instead he took Jack's hand in his own.

"It happened when I went to college. It was three weeks after I moved into my dorm. I was the only one living in it at the time. I was smaller than the rest of the guys there and a lot more…innocent." Jamie paused then went on, "There was this group of five guys that began to pick on me. It was really nothing at first. They would try and scare me, play pranks on me, but I wouldn't take them on. That apparently made them mad so they began calling me names and telling lies about me. People began to believe those lies and began to tease me about them." Jamie paused again.

Jack didn't say anything. He just gripped Jamie's had a bit tighter. He heard Jamie swallow hard.

"Then things began to get serious. They tried to jump me a few times. Every time I told about it; no one would believe me. Those five guys were like the cream of the crop. No one wanted to believe that they were bad. They certainly never acted like the demons they were when someone in authority was there." Jamie voice was bitter as he continued, "I eventually earned the title of tattletale. So I shut up and tried to deal with it. But it was getting harder. I couldn't hold my own against all of them. So sometimes, when my hiding wasn't good enough they caught me. And they beat me."

Jamie's voice broke and sent splinters of pain in Jack's heart. He heard the soft sobs and something inside began to grow cold.

"Then one night. One night they caught up with me. And they were drunk out of some party. I tried to run but I couldn't run fast enough. I fell and they rushed up on me. They began hitting me and saying all kinds of crazy stuff. Then..then…they began to touch me. I tried to fight them off but I couldn't. Not all five of them. They ripped my clothes and even tore out some of my hair."

Jamie's voice was growing more and more shrill. Jack held the boy closer to him, but his brain was freezing up. He felt like he knew what Jamie was about to say but he didn't want to believe it.

"Then they all stood there, whispering in the dark. I could barely see them, but I could feel them standing over me. Then they held me down and took turns. They took turns to rape me!"

Jack was sure his heart stopped as Jamie said the words. His world began spin in a slow circle and he forgot how to breathe. Jamie was crying uncontrollably in his arms.

"I screamed and fought. But I couldn't stop them. I don't remember how long it lasted. I don't remember getting to my room. All I know was waking up sometime after and realizing what they had done. I wanted to kill myself! I wanted to die! I was dirty; I was filthy. They destroyed me."

Jack felt something cold begin to flow out of him. He was used to the cold flow of his magic but this sensation was something ever colder. He didn't notice the thin layer of frost that was spreading out from beneath him.

"I tried to tell someone but no one would listen. They had already done so much damage from before, no one wanted to believe me. I tried to act like nothing happened but I had lost so more than what I had originally. I couldn't stand to be around people. I hated to be touched. It would disgust me and make me lash out. So I made some changes to my appearance and conduct. People left me alone. Even they left me alone. But I couldn't escape them. They haunt me in my mind all the time. I try to forget. But I can't. I can't forget. I was innocent. I didn't want that to happen. They twisted my innocence and made me…made me into this…"

Jamie gave choked sob and buried his face in his hands. The cold inside Jack began to burn him. '_They hurt my Jamie_!" the thoughts screamed in his mind drowning out everything else. '_They hurt my beautiful Jamie!_' '_How could they do that to him?_'

Jack didn't notice Jamie stop sobbing and look up at him. He didn't notice Jamie looking around to see that the little place that they were in was now covered by thick frost. He didn't hear Jamie ask; "Jack? Are you ok? Jack I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out this way. Jack? Please answer me? Jack…Jack…tell me you don't hate me Jack. Please." He didn't notice the fear on Jamie's face as he turned un-seeing eyes on the boy. He didn't notice Jamie pulling away from him and after casting horrified eyes on the winter spirit one last time, ran off crying.


	7. Feelings From Within

Feeling from Within

Jamie woke to someone shaking him gently. He opened his eyes to see Sophie smiling sadly at him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Jamie gave her back a small smile.

"Much better Sophie," he replied. He smiled a bit more and touched the black spike in her ear, "We are matching today."

She nodded and then flopped down beside him with a sigh.

"It so sucks that you had to get sick in the last few days you are here!" she complained, "What possessed you to go walking that late at night and get the cold Jamie?!"

Jamie felt a pang of guilt at the half lie, it was true that he went walking and he did get the cold; it was called 'Fear of Jack Flu.' And because of it; he had kept his window closed and curtains drawn for the past three days.

The siblings stayed in a comfortable silence for a bit then Sophie sighed and said "Mom and Dad wants to go visit some aunt in the next town. They made me agree to go with them. So we will be gone for the day and be back by tomorrow night. You'll be ok right?"

Jamie swallowed the tears that wanted to burst out. He didn't want to be alone. But he also didn't want Sophie to get in trouble with their parents. So he just nodded and smiled at her.

"Sure I'll be fine. I feel better you know. So you don't have to worry," he said. She looked at him with a look that said, '_I know you are lying_' but she nodded. Then she reached over and hugged him.

"I love you Jamie Bennett," she said. Jamie felt the tears welling up in his eyes. He blinked them back down.

"I love you too Sophie Bennett," he whispered. She then patted him on the shoulder and ordered him back to bed. He made a pretense of going to sleep and didn't notice that she opened his window before she left.

Jamie woke to a cold draft ticking his feet. He shot up in bed and glanced in horror at the window. He could see the moon shining through the flapping curtains. '_Who the hell had opened it_?' He was about to get up and head to the window when he felt a sudden urge to use the bathroom. He paused looking at the door then at the window. He groaned and headed towards the door; the window would have to wait. He grabbed some clothes as he passed. He might as well take a shower since he hadn't bathed all day.

The hot water washed away some of the nerves but none of the pain. He kept trying to keep the image of Jack's harsh gaze on him, out of his head. That gaze that cut him right down to his very soul and made him realize that Jack hated him. He felt the tears come up again, but he didn't stop them this time. He fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He needed Jack. He needed Jack so badly and now he had lost him. His soft sobs echoed against the walls of the bathroom making him feel more miserable than those three days cooped up in that room for fear of seeing Jack. He had hoped that Jack would have come and proved his assumption wrong. That Jack would tell him he didn't hate him. But Jack never came. The weight of his assumption being proved right was becoming more than Jamie could bear.

He finally felt his tears become spent. He finished shower and walked slowly back to his room. He dreaded having to close the window. Every time he did, it felt like he was closing out the last bit of hope he had at saving himself. He tosses his towel over the stairway railing and closed his room door behind him. He felt the room temperature suddenly fall a few degrees. He chocked down a sob and looked up to see Jack Frost standing in his room.

Jamie froze as his eyes locked with burning frosty blue ones. He didn't understand how someone so cold could represent a violent flame. Jack looked beautiful and deadly framed by the silver moonlight and the slowly flapping curtains behind him. Then the winter spirit gave a disgusted snort, flung his staff on the floor and strode up to Jamie. Jack grabbed both Jamie's shoulder and for a second just stared into his eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking; closing your windows?" Jack screamed at him, "Do you know how much I have been worried about you! Do you Jamie? Why did you shut me out? Why Jamie? Why?"

Jamie felt shocked and confused, "I…I thought you hated me," he said in a small voice, "you looked at me and you didn't answer me. You frosted the place…" Jamie trailed off and focused on the bed. He didn't want to look into those eyes anymore. Jamie felt Jack's hands tighten on his shoulder and heard Jack sigh.

"I was angry Jamie," Jack said his voce suddenly soft, "I was angry at those guys for what they did to you. No, I hated them for what they did. I hated them so bad that my powers went out of control. I hate them. Not you Jamie. How could I hate you when I…." Jack stopped and pulled away from Jamie.

Jamie looked up to see than the winter spirit had walked quietly away from him and was standing by the window. Jack was gazing out at the moon. Jamie felt his breath hitch. He couldn't let Jack leave before he found out what Jack was going to say. He moved quickly in front of Jack and slowly closed the windows. He took a deep breath and turned to face Jack. The white haired teen was staring off into space.

"When you what Jack…." Jamie asked. Jack didn't answer. Jamie swallowed his disappointment. "When you what? Tell me Jack. I need to know. Please Tell me. Please."

Jack swallowed hard then he looked at Jamie. Jamie saw a look of fear pass over Jack's face then Jack gave Jamie a sad crooked smile.

"How could I hate you when I love you, Jamie Bennett," Jack said his voice suddenly filled with tears, "How could I?" Jack bent his head and buried his face in his hands. He spun away from Jamie.

Jamie stood shocked and with a numb kind of happiness. _Jack loved him_! _Jack loved him_! The words kept running around and around in his head. The numb feeling began to grow into an almost painful sensation in his chest. He looked at the winter spirit and walked over to him. He stood looking at Jack's shaking form for a bit then he wrapped his arms around the boy's slender figure. He rested his chin on Jack's shoulder and nuzzled his nose into Jack's ear. He felt Jack stiffen.

"You didn't even listen for my response," Jamie whispered to him. Jack took a deep shuddering breath but didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry I made you worry. I really thought you hated me and it scared me so badly I hid from you, "Jamie said softly, "It hurt me to think you hated me because you were the first person in almost two years that could touch me without me feeling disgust and hatred. You saved me from that lonely existence Jack. Don't you see? Without you I would have been completely destroyed. Don't you see Jack Frost? I love you too. I love you too, Jack."

With that Jamie brushed his lips against Jack's ear, his tongue snaking out to just taste him a bit. Jack took a long deep breath. Jamie spoke again letting his lips move against Jack's ear as the words slipped out.

"I love you Jack Frost."

"Jamie" Jacks voice was hoarse. He pulled away from Jamie's arms, turned and grabbed the boy's face in his hands. Jamie had a full second to look into those gorgeous blue eyes that mirrored hope and love, before Jack slammed his lips down on his.

Jamie thought his heart would burst. He grabbed Jack around the waist and pulled the white haired boy closer. He wanted to feel all of Jack against him. The kiss was rough and violent. Jamie pulled away, gasping for breath. Jack pulled him back immediately. Jamie felt Jack's cool tongue slip into his mouth. The sensation made his knees feel weak. He leaned into Jack for support and deepened the kiss. Jack's taste was heady like fine chilled wine. Jamie's hand slipped under Jack's hoodie and his warm hands traced lines across Jack's white skin. He felt the vibrations through his body as Jack moaned softly at his touches. Jack pulled away and rested his forehead against Jamie's. He could feel Jack's cool breath against his face. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Jack's. Jack slipped his arms around Jamie, while Jamie hugged Jack around his neck. Jack smiled at him and bent forward to brush his lips against Jamie's.

The kiss that followed was more slow and sensual. They swayed in each other arms dance partners, they lips moving to the rhythm of their hearts beating. Suddenly Jack gave a surprised grunt and fell backward, breaking the kiss. Jamie tumbled onto him. They had fallen onto the bed. They both glanced at each other and laughed. Jack scrambled onto the bed and pulled Jamie to him. They lay there snuggled in each other's arms and resumed their kissing. Jack pulled away to plant kisses down Jamie's jaw and neck, sucking lightly with each kiss. Jamie sank his fingers in the soft white hair and let the sweet sensations wash over him. He didn't realize that he had been moaning until Jack bit him on a particular spot that made his body arch and his voice echo in the room. He looked at Jack in surprise. The boy just grinned that mischievous grin at him and bent back to suck and lick the same spot. Jamie groaned from the light waves of pleasure that followed. Then he pulled Jack off and into another kiss. Jack chuckled and hugged him tighter. Jamie slipped his hands under the hoodie once again to feel the smooth outline of muscles. He tugged at the hoodie, trying to pull it off. He wanted to see what Jack's body looked like. Jack pulled back long enough for Jamie to slip the blue material off. Jamie looked up and down the bare chest of Jack Frost and "Wow."


	8. Hot Night

Hot Night

Jack grinned at the look of awe on Jamie's face as those bright brown eyes ran over his bare chest. Jamie reached over and tentatively touched his skin. The warmth of Jamie's hand was bliss to Jack. He badly wanted to kiss the boy again but instead he propped himself up on the pillows and let Jamie touch him. Jack still felt like he was in a dream despite the fact that Jamie was next to him tracing out his chest and abdominal muscles with those beautiful fingers. When he had heard Jamie said 'I love you Jack Frost,' in that sexy voice, Jack had felt all the cold anger inside him melt away and he couldn't stop himself from pulling away and turning to kiss the brown haired teen. His heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to explode. Jamie looked up into his eyes and gave a crooked but adorable smile.

"You are so amazing, Jack Frost," Jamie whispered to him. Jack reached over to cup Jamie's face with his hand. He was about to pull the boy for another kiss, when Jamie leaned down over his chest. Jack was confused for all of two seconds and then he felt hot breath on his skin and lips closed tight over his nipple.

"Jamie!" he moaned loud as the boy nibbled and sucked hard. His body arched up as Jamie licked and kissed and bit hard again. His hands flew of their own free will to bury themselves in Jamie's hair. He felt Jamie's hands caressing the side of his body and back. Jamie moved to the other nipple and Jack moaned loud again. He never knew he could feel like this. Hot and cold at the same time. Pain and pleasure mixing in heady quantities. He reached further down and tugged at Jamie's jersey. The boy rose up and moved to nuzzle his cheek against Jack's face. Jack pulled at the jersey again and Jamie slipped out of it easily. Jack leaned back to drink in the sight of Jamie's light brown skin and well formed body. Jamie smiled and leaned back onto him. The feeling of Jamie's hot skin against his own almost drove Jack mad with desire. He grabbed the boy and flipped him over onto his back and began to feather kiss from his waist up to his neck. Jamie spoke his name over and over until Jack slipped his tongue into Jamie's mouth and the silence that followed spoke more than either of them could say.

Then Jack felt himself being rolled over onto his back and Jamie slipped out of his embrace. He was sat upright and was about to protest but he saw Jamie press a finger to his lips. He frowned as Jamie got off the bed and came around to the foot of it. Then Jamie smiled at him. Jack heart skipped a beat at the passion that came from that smile. Jamie bit his lips as if a bit nervous then with a smirk that could rival any of Jack's, he reached down slowly and loosened the waist of his pants. Jack's jaw dropped as Jamie slipped his pants and underwear off. His eyes followed the sweet contours of Jamie's body, right down to his feet and back up again.

"By the moon," Jack said, "You are so exquisite Jamie Bennett." Jack swore he saw Jamie's eye well up with tears for a moment then the brown haired teen came onto the bed. He pressed Jack's legs apart and slid between them. Jack took a long intake of breath as Jamie glided along his body and up to his face. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. He cupped Jamie's face in his hands as the boy came up to him and let the boy take him into a kiss that was so sweet, Jack felt that his heart had surely stopped. He slid his hand down Jamie's back and enjoyed the smooth contour of Jamie's butt. He ran his other hand down and held Jamie's butt and pulled the boy onto him. Jamie drew his legs up on either side of Jack and with a smooth motion of his body rocked his hips into Jack's. Jack felt a hot wave of sensation ride up over him. As Jamie moved again Jack felt his body begin to burn, he broke the kiss to lean his head back. Jamie began to kiss his neck and kept moving his hips on top of Jack. Jack heard the deep moans before he even realized than he was making them.

"Jamie?" he moaned, "Jamie. I feel…" he couldn't describe what he was feeling. Jamie moved up to his ear and whispered.

"Take off your pants Jack. I want to feel you against me." With that the boy kissed and nibbled his ear lobe. Jack let go of Jamie and rolled the boy over. He knelt between Jamie's legs and slipped off his belt and unzipped his pants. Then with a bit of floating he slipped the pants off and landed right back between Jamie's legs. He knelt there for a bit and let Jamie look at him.

"Jack Frost. You are so sexy. I want you Jack," Jamie said to him, reaching up his arms to Jack. Jack went into Jamie's embrace. Their bodies tensed then melted into each other. Jack's penis was already so hard from Jamie's touches and kisses. But the feeling of Jamie's own hot penis against his own was indescribable. Jack rested his head next to Jamie's. Neither of them spoke words, but the movements of their hips and their hands spoke volumes. Jack rocked into Jamie; moving his hands from the boy's knees to his chest as he moved forward and back. Jamie held Jack tightly around his chest, his fingers digging into Jack flesh as Jack began to rock harder and faster. Deep moans and soft pant began to echo in air. Each gripped the other tighter as their began to peak. Jack was practically slamming into Jamie and the boy was digging groves in his back. Deep moans grew in loud groans and heavy hot breaths. Jamie gripped Jack harder with his legs and the loud groans that fueled Jack lust turned into soft screams. Jack lifted his hips just a little and then ground his penis right onto Jamie's already wet cock. Jamie threw his head back and screamed Jack's name. The boy's body tensed and then Jack felt a warm fluid pool against his skin. Then his own mind grew numb with pleasure as the witness of Jamie's peak drove him over the edge. He heard his own voice scream out as his own pleasure was fulfilled. They lay against each other panting. Jack looked to see Jamie crying.

He rolled off Jamie and covered both of them with the sheets.

"Jamie? Jamie? Are you ok?" Jack asked, "What's wrong Jamie?" He stroked the boy face worriedly. Jaime looked into his eyes and smiled a watery smile.

"Nothing is wrong Jack," Jamie said tearfully, "It..It's just that…That was so beautiful. I didn't expect it to feel so good. I didn't expect to feel this…this..happy and… and…" Jack sighed with relief and kissed the boy gently on the lips.

"I love you Jamie," Jack said. Jamie sniffed and wiped his face.

"I love you too Jack," Jamie said.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jamie hugged Sophie and his parents. They were standing at the bus stop. He had already sent his luggage ahead to the school, via the school shuttle. But he wanted to spend a few more hours with Sophie and his parents, so he opted to travel by bus. The last two days of his stay had been the best of the whole trip so far. He and Jack managed to find at least one more time that they could have sex together and it had been even better than the first time. He almost blushed at the memories.

"You will be ok right?" Sophie asked him jerking him out his reverie. He smiled at her and slung an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes I am kiddo. Don't worry ok. I make sure and email," Jamie said. She hugged him back. With that they left because Sophie had insisted on seeing him off before she went to school. Jamie waved to them as they drove off. He last sight of them was Sophie sticking her head out the window and waving madly to him. He waved back harder.

He walked back to the bus sand and sat under the little canopy thing. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt cold lips press against his cheek. He snapped his eyes open to see Jack sitting next to him. Jack took his hand and led him away from the stand to behind a small building.

"Jack I might miss the bus," Jamie said.

"I'll fly you to school then," Jack said, smirking, "Come on Jamie. This is the last time I'm going to see you for about three hours." Jamie laughed as Jack pulled him into a hug. They brushed noses together then their lips met for a slow passionate kiss. Jamie pulled away when he heard the bus engine rumbling.

"Jack the bus," he said trying to pull away. Jack made a whining noise then pulled Jamie back for another kiss.

"Ok, you can go now," Jack said after he had made Jamie almost breathless. Jamie stuck his tongue out at Jack then ran for the bus.

He reached the bus panting and pulling himself into the warm exterior. He took a window seat and waved to the winter spirit standing watching him. AS the bus drove off, Jack floated next to it. He touched his finger to Jamie's window and a small ice heart frosted on the glass. Jamie swallowed down the happy tears. He blew hot breath on the glass and drew out a heart. Jack smiled and blew him a kiss.

"I'll see you at school!" Jack mouthed and with a smiled flew off. Jamie waved at him and watched the slim figure until he could no longer see him. He sat back in his seat. He wasn't eager to go back to school. He still hadn't gotten over the disgust he felt with having so many people around him. But it wasn't as bad as before. And besides Jack said he would visit him in school now. There was something amazingly sexy about having a super hot boyfriend that was invisible to everyone but you. Jamie smiled to himself. For the first time in such a long time, he was feeling like things may actually get better.


End file.
